This application claims the priority of German Patent Application No. 198 28 253.2, filed Jun. 25, 1998.
The invention relates to an outside rear view mirror for vehicles, preferably for motor vehicles.
In an outside rear view mirror of this type, known for example from DE 297 02 746 U1, a repeating flashing light is accommodated in a mirror housing. This repeating flashing light comprises a light source for producing a flashing light as well as a light exit opening provided in the mirror housing. The repeating flashing light is designed so that its flashing light is always directed toward an area opposite the travel direction.
This light, directed rearward relative to the vehicle, is provided in known outside rear view mirrors by the light being transmitted from the light source to the light exit opening by means of a light guide whose light exit end is located on the outside of the mirror housing in such fashion that the desired radiation direction results. In known outside rear view mirrors, the light source is at a point in the mirror housing which is located in the vicinity of the fastening of the mirror housing to a vehicle. The light guide which begins at the light source and ends at the light exit opening thus extends essentially over the entire length of the mirror housing.
In addition, the light guide extends from a beginning area in the vicinity of the light source up to the light exit opening inside the external contour of the mirror housing located forward in the travel direction, for which purpose a corresponding recess is provided in the wall of the mirror housing. The light guide, which is therefore visible from outside over a large area, is provided in a portion of the outside contour that extends approximately parallel to the travel direction with a profile at which the light transmitted by the light guide is radiated outward bundled or concentrated relative to the vehicle, in other words essentially transversely to the travel direction. The more light is radiated laterally into this profiled end area of the light guide, the less light can be radiated into the area directed rearward. With relatively weak light sources, this quickly creates a situation in which the amount of light radiated rearward no longer meets legal requirements.
In addition, the profile provided in the end area of the light guide produces a strictly structured radiation of the light that can be perceived by affected drivers as unpleasant.
The present invention is concerned with the problem of improving the radiation in an outside rear view mirror of the type recited at the outset and especially of increasing the radiation area.
This goal is achieved according to the invention by an outside rear view mirror with the features of claim 1.
The invention is based on the general idea of locating a luminous film in the area on the outside contour of the mirror housing in which additional radiation of flashing light is desired. A luminous film of this kind therefore produces an additional active light source itself which is supplied in suitable fashion with electrical energy and is operated parallel to or in synchronization with the light source in the interior of the mirror housing.
With the aid of the luminous film which can be located at any desired location on the outside contour of the mirror housing, the radiation area of the repeating flashing light can be expanded as desired. Preferably, the luminous film extends along the outside of the mirror housing located forward in the travel direction, so that an illuminated area can be produced that emits light transversely to the travel direction and also into a radiation area that is directed forward in the direction of travel.
Moreover, a luminous film exhibits a homogeneous light radiation along an entire surface that is perceived by affected drivers as pleasant.
The use of an additional light source has the advantage that the light source for supplying the light exit opening in the mirror housing can be made with relatively small dimensions. In this manner, for example, light-emitting diodes, LEDs for short, can be used as the light source. The use of LEDs has the following advantages among others: an LED is permanently installed, so its electrical contacts have no corrosion problems. LEDs operate nearly without wear and develop hardly any heat while generating light, so that they can be accommodated in the smallest spaces.
According to a preferred embodiment of the outside rear view mirror according to the invention, a disk that is permeable to light can be mounted externally on the luminous film, which preferably is located at least partially inside the outside contour of the mirror housing. With the aid of this measure, the luminous film can be protected, especially against stones or the like, with the disk being manufactured from a plastic for example. In addition, it is possible to provide the disk with optics that influence the light emitted by the luminous film and penetrating the disk. This is desirable for example when the luminous film radiates so-called "cold light," which is frequently perceived as unpleasant. The optics can then convert the cold light into so-called "warm light" in the disk. This "warm light" is perceived by affected drivers as more pleasant. The disk is equipped with so-called Fresnel optics for this purpose, for example.
Additional important features and advantages of the outside rear view mirror according to the invention follow from the subclaims, the following drawings, and the accompanying description of the figures with reference to the drawings.
It is understood that the features listed above and explained below can be used not only in the combination described but also in other combinations or alone without departing from the framework of the present invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.